Love Number
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Ketika cinta dapat diwakilkan dengan angka. Ketika cinta tidak hanya dengan kata. #Drable-collection. HitsuMatsu. A surprise for Shabrina Liem. Mind to RnR?


HitsuMatsu. Kumpulan drabble. Kejutan kecil untuk Shab yang 'cinta mati' pada pair ini. Ahahaha... Shab, aku bisa merasakan kok bagaimana rindunya fans dari pair yang jarang. And absolutely, I miss UkiUno so much. T^T Ahh ya, makasih buat Rez atas rekomendasi lagu Hajimari No Kaze (Ayaka Hirahara) yang co cweet itu. #alaaay :p

Well yeah, please enjoy this fic, minna!

* * *

**-Love Number-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : HitsuMatsu  
WARNING : typo(s), OOC  
Summary : Ketika cinta dapat diwakilkan dengan angka. Ketika cinta tidak hanya dengan kata.**

* * *

Satu. Satu kesalahan paling fatal yang dilakukan oleh Matsumoto dan selalu memunculkan simpang empat di dahi Hitsugaya.

"Dimana? Kau sembunyikan dimana, Matsumoto?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya lagi, Taichou."

Sake. Hitsugaya selalu gagal menemukan benda yang satu itu di sekitar Matsumoto. Dan ketika taichou berambut putih itu tidak dapat menemukannya, ia akan mendengus sebal lalu keluar dari ruangan.

"Awas kalau sampai ku temukan!" omelnya.

Hitsugaya akan sangat marah jika menemukan ada sake disekitar Matsumoto. Bukan, bukan karena ia takut Matsumoto akan meminumnya di dalam ruangan. Hanya saja, kalau Hisagi dan Kira bertandang ke divisi sepuluh seperti saat ini, akan lain ceritanya. Nantinya Hitsugaya pasti sangat kerepotan untuk memapah fukutaichounya yang mabuk—dan membuat keributan—itu.

Blam.

Pintu ditutup dan nyaris saja Matsumoto melompat gembira melihat taichounya pergi. Ia melirik ke arah Hisagi dan Kira yang tengah duduk di tengah ruangan.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita minum sake?" tawarnya.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" Kira memandang heran.

Selanjutnya beberapa botol sake dikeluarkan oleh Matsumoto dari bawah meja kerja Hitsugaya.

"Aku tahu kalau Taichou pasti tidak akan mencarinya disini," jelasnya.

Hisagi dan Kira hanya menelan ludah, lalu saling berpandangan. Pintu kembali digeser, kemudian Hitsugaya muncul dengan tangan terlipat dan simpang empat di dahinya.

"Jadi... disitu?"

"T-Taichou..."

"MATSUMOTO!"

Dan walau Hitsugaya akan marah besar, Matsumoto tahu bahwa ketika ia kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuh kecil Hitsugaya cukup untuk memapahnya sampai ke rumah.

**.**

Dua. Dua pertemuan awal dengan Matsumoto yang merubah takdir Hitsugaya. Pertemuan singkat ketika Hitsugaya lagi-lagi diintimidasi karena rambut putihnya yang mencolok. Pertemuan singkat dengan masalah kecil juga—uang kembalian.

"Ini kembalinya," si penjual tersenyum licik sambil menarik uang kembalian yang akan ia berikan.

"..." Hitsugaya hanya menunduk.

"Hei! Apa seperti itu cara memberikan kembalian pada pembeli?" seorang wanita memprotes penjual itu, Hitsugaya hanya memandangnya heran.

Brak.

Karena hantaman—err—dorongan keras dari wanita bernama Matsumoto itu membuat Hitsugaya menabrak kumpulan kayu di belakangnya, lalu terhuyung.

"Kau juga jangan menangis saja! Jadilah anak laki-laki yang tegas!" omel Matsumoto pada Hitsugaya.

"Berisik! Kau tidak usah ikut campur!" omel Hitsugaya balik.

Kemudian seorang anak kecil yang tingginya kurang dari satu meter itu berlari menjauh dari seorang wanita yang—ia anggap—mengganggunya.

Tidak ada yang tahu, kalau wanita itu mengikuti Hitsugaya hingga ke rumah dan bahkan rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk sekedar memperhatikan anak itu. Tidak percuma, Matsumoto tahu jelas dari pertemuan pertama, bahwa Hitsugaya memiliki potensi untuk menjadi seorang shinigami kuat nantinya. Bahwa dengan reiatsunya saja, Hitsugaya mungkin bisa membunuh plus disekitarnya—termasuk sang nenek.

"Hei, bangun," ucap Matsumoto lembut.

Samar Hitsugaya mendengar suara itu dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan dengan jelas iris turquoisenya.

"Kau?"

"Shhtt... Kau bisa membunuh nenekmu kalau terus-terusan mengeluarkan reiatsu seperti itu."

"Eh?" Hitsugaya menoleh dan sang nenek sudah menggigil kedinginan.

"Anak kecil, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Jadilah shinigami."

"Shinigami?"

"Ya."

Dan pertemuan kedua karena reiatsu itu mengubah takdir Hitsugaya.

**.**

Tiga... dan lima. Ichimaru... dan Hinamori. Cemburu. Secara langsung maupun tidak, cemburu itu ada. Rasa sakit yang tak tertahan di dalam dada muncul ketika salah satu dari mereka ternyata begitu dekat dan berinteraksi. Baik Gin dengan Matsumoto atau pun Hitsugaya dengan Hinamori.

"Taichou... apa kau masih berpikir kalau Gi—maksudku, Ichimaru-taichou ada hubungannya dengan kematian Aizen-taichou?"

"Entahlah," Hitsugaya meneguk tehnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kalau kau sudah bangun, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu."

"Hee? Aku kira kau sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, Taichou."

"Berisik! Cepat kerjakan! Aku mau menemui Hinamori."

"Untuk apa?"

"Memperingatinya."

Hinamori adalah orang pertama yang terpenting untuk Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto tahu itu. Rasanya sama seperti Ichimaru yang menganggapnya penting.

Tapi ketika terpaksa melindungi, yang menjadi pilihan kadang tak terduga.

Trang.

Tajamnya ujung zanpakuto bernama Shinso nyaris saja menghancurkan Haineko. Namun, tidak ada itikad mundur dari si pemilik Haineko, ia malah memasang ekspresi keras hati.

"Tolong sarungkan pedang Anda, Ichimaru-taichou!"

"..."

"Kalau tidak Anda lakukan, dengan terpaksa... Anda harus berhadapan dengan saya."

Ichimaru cukup tercengang, lalu menarik kembali pedangnya. Tidak mungkin melawan orang yang amat ia sayangi itu. Tidak mungkin sanggup, sampai kapan pun. Tapi jelas sekali Matsumoto rela melindungi apa yang dilindungi Hitsugaya—Hinamori.

**.**

Empat. Empat musim lebih mereka lalui bersama. Musim gugur yang identik dengan warna rambut Matsumoto dan musim dingin yang identik dengan warna rambut Hitsugaya. Sesuai dengan ulang tahun mereka. Di penghujung bulan September dan Desember. Musim gugur dan musim dingin. Sesuatu yang cukup berlawanan.

"Taichou~, ayolah, aku kan sedang berulang tahun."

"Berulang tahun bukan berarti kau harus mengabaikan pekerjaanmu."

"Ayolah Taichou, kau kan jenius, dan pasti bisa mengerjakan semua paper work itu," tunjuk Matsumoto pada paper work yang menggunung.

"Tidak. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu, dan kau baru boleh pergi."

Matsumoto menggembungkan pipinya sebal, lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Jangan berharap fukutaichou divisi sepuluh itu akan menggunakan waktunya untuk tenggelam ke dalam paper work. Belum selembar ia kerjakan, suara gaduh mengusik ketenangan divisi sepuluh.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, MATSUMOTO-FUKUTAICHOU!"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan para shinigami lain yang sudah diundang oleh Matsumoto? Dan Hitsugaya sepertinya harus menggunakan waktu istirahatnya lagi nanti malam untuk mengerjakan paper work yang masih tersisa. Mungkin saja tidak, kalau Matsumoto tidak menarik tangan pemuda itu dan mengajaknya turut serta dalam pesta.

Tidak ada alasan untuk Hitsugaya bilang bahwa ia membenci keramaian. Mau bersembunyi dimana? Jangan lupakan bahwa pesta ini dirayakan di divisinya.

Lain cerita dengan ulang tahun Hitsugaya yang sederhana—hanya ditemani kembang api dan beberapa teman.

Duarr.

Kembang api lagi, entah sudah yang ke berapa. Iris turquoise Hitsugaya tidak berpindah dari kembang api itu. Seperti dirinya. Saat ini ia sedang menjalani hidupnya sebagai kembang api yang siap meledak di langit dan terlihat indah bagi siapa pun yang memandangnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Taichou."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shiro-chan."

"Selamat malam dan selamat ulang tahun, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Sederhana. Tapi berada di tengah-tengah orang yang menyayanginya—dengan mengingat ulang tahunnya, bagi Hitsugaya, itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup. Aizen, Hinamori, dan... yah, tentu saja Matsumoto.

Dan jangan lupakan bahwa kembang api itu terkadang cukup berisik. Tapi bagi Hitsugaya, tidak masalah, selama masih ada yang lebih berisik dari kembang api itu—fukutaichounya. Orang yang selalu memeriahkan hidupnya dengan kejutan kecil seperti kembang api.

Karena perbedaan, adalah cara mereka saling melindungi, saling mengerti, saling memahami, dan saling mengisi. Dan itu terjadi ketika cinta tidak hanya diungkapkan lewat kata.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

#curhat : Kazu, makasih atas izinmu, dan punyamu yang di ES21 tentang si HiruMamo itu baguuus. Jauh sama punyaku coretyangabalcoret ini. Makasih Rez, my lovely BF (err... :p), yang rela dicuekin karena GFnya asik bikin fic. Ahahaha... Dan... apa kau suka dengan fic ini, Shab? :)

Wanna join Bleach Vivariation Festival 2? Come join us on FB group! Or follow our Twitter bleachvivafest. Coming soon on April 2011 . Viva heterogenism! :)

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
